1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to percolators, notably for making coffee, of the type comprising essentially a hot water reservoir associated with a pump for pressurizing the water and a pressure-water circuit for controlling the various phases of the coffee preparation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known percolators the various operations constituting a coffee preparation cycle, namely introducing the ground coffee, compressing the ground coffee, injecting hot water for filtration, and eventually discharging the coffee grounds, take place vertically with the assistance of a positioning revolving tray. The mechanism of these known machines is complicated, liable to serious disturbances and difficult to maintain. On the other hand the water injected through the compressed coffee is not distributed uniformly, so that since some portions of the coffee cake are washed excessively by the stream of hot water a bitter taste is obtained, and in addition during the filtration a fresh dose of coffee is already compressed and left waiting in the warm machine. If this waiting period is too long the coffee dose becomes unusable and must be discarded. In addition to the loss of product the coffee taste and aroma are spoiled.